


Лимонная блузка

by liatoxique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Magic, Medicine, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, St Mungo's Hospital, Twins, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liatoxique/pseuds/liatoxique
Summary: Падма гордо расплавляет плечи, шагает изящно — ей незачем вбивать каблуки в пол, чтобы утвердить себя и свое право — оно сияет ее светло-лимонной блузой. Падма идет к своей самой главной ране: на пятом этаже, в отделении недугов от заклятий уже восемь лет лежит, не приходя в себя, Парвати Патил.
Kudos: 2





	1. episode 0.1 // august 2006, london

**Author's Note:**

> Даже не рассказ - скорее набросок на персонажа и историю. Но композиционно вышло цельно, так что решила выложить. Быть может (на что очень надеюсь), напишется сиквел-приквел-вбоквел-все-в-одном, потому что история, конечно же, не рассказана. Но очень хотелось бы знать, что рассказывать ее есть кому.

Тихий хлопок, свидетельствующий об одиночной аппарации, теряется в гуле несущихся по автомагистрали магловских машин: Падма появляется изящно, перенося вес на правую ногу, как если бы она делала шаг — один из многих. Она не утруждает себя осмотром закоулка, в котором ей пришлось очутиться: и два грязных, обшарпанных бака, рассказывающих скорее историю неблагополучных магловских гетто, нежели центра города, и несколько грязных кошек (кажется, тех же самых, что и в прошлый, и в позапрошлый разы), и трещины на стене здания — все это знакомо. Падма появляется здесь по четкому графику — дважды в неделю — как если бы ходила на работу (и если бы можно было предположить, что рабочий график действительно может быть таким не загруженным). Она, собственно, и работала здесь, в этом самом здании, на стене которого черными щупальцами разрослась уродливая трещина, а потому и знает — таким график целителя Больницы св. Мунго быть не может. Как, собственно, знает и то, что у сотрудников больницы нет необходимости знакомиться с этим грязным переулком: но рабочий многоразовый портал Падма сдала руководству вместе с заявлением об уходе по собственному желанию. Вход же для посетителей расположен на людной магловской улице в центре Лондона — место, публику которого вряд ли сможет удивить своим внешним видом даже самый экстравагантный волшебник. Падме же и вовсе не нужно идти на магические уловки, чтобы слиться с толпой: ни вычурной шляпы с чучелом какой-то неведомой магической твари, ни ярко-фиолетовой мантии на ней нет. Падма, пожалуй, в своих шелковых серебристых брюках-дудочках, светло-лимонной (китч, который будет понятен, лишь когда она окажется внутри) шифоновой блузе и лаконичных туфлях-лодочках бутылочного оттенка, могла бы слиться не то что с толпой маглов — с серой бетонной стеной.

— Падма Патил, пришла навестить находящуюся на лечении в Больнице Св. Мунго сестру Парвати Патил, — произносит она механически и даже почти не кривится на слове «лечение», потому что оно уж точно не имеет отношения к пребыванию ее сестры в этих стенах. Манекен, тот же, что и восемь, и девять, и, пожалуй, все двадцать лет назад (только правая рука отвалилась и теперь сиротливо лежит чуть поодаль), продолжает сверлить Падму неподвижным взглядом стершихся эмалевых глаз. За ее спиной с ревом проносятся магловские железные чудовища, люди, мелькающие в мутном отражении витрины, кажется, соревнуются с ними в скорости и совсем не замечают замершую у входа в заброшенный магазин молодую женщину, а Падма лениво размышляет, как должен работать механизм распознавания речи и насколько громко она должна говорить, чтобы хоть что-то из сказанного ею можно было вычленить из этого забивающегося в уши городского шума. Или же дело в артикуляции, — продолжает она свои абсолютно не имеющие смысла размышления, но вот голова манекена неестественно дергается — это должно быть похоже на еле заметный кивок, но Падме кажется, что она слышит скрежет, который обязательно должен сопровождать это движение. Вслед за этим дергается рука, лежащая на пыльном полу: суставчатый палец должен поманить посетителя, но то, что видит Падма, больше похоже на легкие, еще не набравшие силу конвульсии.

Падма почти не морщится, приближая свое лицо к еле заметному отражению в мутной от копоти витрине, не жмурится, встречаясь взглядом уже с не застывшими стертыми глазами манекена — а своими собственными — и шагает сквозь стекло.

Мгновение тишины взрывается испуганными голосами, чьим-то безликим плачем, быстрым стуком десятков каблуков медиковедьм о кафельный пол; приглушенный грязным стеклом витрины солнечный свет преломляется неестественным блеском магических светильников и разбивается десятками пятен лимонного цвета халатов. Падма — теперь — на секунду зажмуривается, и в следующий миг лимонные пятна обретают форму халатов, халаты — силуэты людей, а люди — лица, знакомые и не очень. На лицах некоторых нарисовано дежурное участие, сквозь которое еле заметно (как кивок манекена, сопровождаемый скрежетом, звучащим только в голове Падмы) проступает безразличие. Лица других же острыми осколками взглядов вспарывают презрение и отвращение: то ли в попытках удержать эти эмоции за маской, скопированной с плаката на стене, то ли в желании если не поранить, то задеть Падму. Но Падме все равно, острые взгляды отскакивают от нее подобно десяткам каблучков, безуспешно вколачиваемых в светлый (не лимонный) кафель пола — она ранена давно и сильнее, в самое сердце, разрезана надвое без права собрать себя воедино.

Падма гордо расплавляет плечи, шагает изящно — ей незачем вбивать каблуки в пол, чтобы утвердить себя и свое право — оно сияет ее светло-лимонной блузой. Падма идет к своей самой главной ране: на пятом этаже, в отделении недугов от заклятий уже восемь лет лежит, не приходя в себя, Парвати Патил.


	2. episode 0.2 // november 1998, hogwarts

Крупные хлопья снега медленно летят вниз, покрывая новым белым слоем и без того заметенные окрестности Хогвартса: Парвати сидит у окна и смотрит на них неподвижным взглядом. Ее руки недвижно сложены на коленях, голова не меняет угол наклона, кажется, все то время, пока Падма находится в гриффиндорской спальне девочек — уже полчаса или это только ей кажется? Падма вообще думает, что это все — и заметенные снегом горы за окном, и застывшая безмолвной статуей сестра, и она сама, раскладывающая на столе вместо Парвати карты таро, — ей только снится. И не было ни победы, за которую они сражались, не было, пусть и грустных, но счастливых дней, недель, месяцев после. Они не восстанавливали рука об руку разрушенный Хогвартс, не хоронили убитых, не обнимали со слезами на глазах выживших. А была направленная в спину «avada kedavra», был обломок камня, проломивший череп и ставший их памятным надгробием прямо на поле битвы, и все это — не просто сон, а их причудливое посмертие.

— Ты хотела вместе заняться заданием для Прорицаний? — Падма дергается как от удара, когда тишину разбивает голос Парвати. Падма запирает в самый дальний угол сознания свои страхи и опасения, улыбается сестре открыто и ласково: та встречает ее улыбку уставшим, но теплым взглядом, медленно, будто каждое движение дается ей тяжело, передвигается от окна и усаживается за стол рядом с Падмой. Карты в руки, однако, она не берет: и Падма продолжает выкладывать пасьянс сама. Голова Парвати мягко ложится на ее плечо, и Падма думает, что все это лишь послевоенный синдром, усталость и боль, от которых они убегали, но не смогли. Нужно лишь еще немного времени, и с ней, и с Парвати все будет в порядке, думает она, заставляя себя не смотреть на выпавшие перевернутые карты Жрицы и Башни.


	3. episode 0.3 // january 2004, st mungo's hospital

Падма ловит взглядом свое отражение в зеркале и никак не может привыкнуть к светло-лимонному оттенку целительской мантии. На свое лицо она старается не смотреть — оно самое большое напоминание об утрате. «Нет, не утрате, Парвати жива и я смогу ее вылечить,» — с этих мыслей она начинает каждое свое утро на рабочем месте. Она никогда не планировала примерять этот оттенок, не планировала и связывать свою жизнь с медициной. Что она планировала на самом деле, Падма уже не помнит: кажется, она хотела работать в Отделе Тайн («Ты такая умная, моя сестренка, у тебя обязательно получится,» — восторженно восклицала Парвати) или же заняться астрономией. Или же чем-то еще. Но обязательно на воскресных ужинах приходить в гости к Парвати (она бы уже вышла замуж и, быть может, нянчила малыша — она всегда мечтала о своей собственной семье). Но война расколола ее жизнь на две части точно так же, как уродливая трещина — зеркало (нужно держать себя в руках: неконтролируемые вспышки магии в этих стенах — прерогатива пациентов, а не целителей), и все, что было до, теперь кажется лишь воспоминанием о сне — счастливом и прекрасном. Сон закончился, и каждое новое утро начинается со стопки медицинских карт, обхода больных и приема экстренных пациентов. Падму хвалят коллеги и начальство, ее благодарят пациенты и их родственники, ей пророчат блистательную карьеру целителя, — но этого недостаточно, она делает недостаточно. К Парвати она заходит между своими сменами по средам и пятницам.

«Недостаточно,» — эта мысль ни на секунду не останавливающимся молоточком бьется в голове Падмы. Не только она делает недостаточно — все вокруг. Недостаточно знают, недостаточно стараются и — недостаточно сострадают. Падма впервые в жизни четко и ясно видит, насколько не волшебен магический мир: и лучший тому пример — отделение, в котором она работает. За грустными понимающими улыбками и обещаниями, что больной обязательно поправится, сквозит скука. А очередной тяжелый пациент, получив вместе с больничной койкой постоянное место регистрации в стенах госпиталя, становится ничем не лучше предмета обстановки — безликого и никому не интересного: уж Падма-то, облачившись несколько лет назад в лимонную мантию, знает это как никто другой.

Знает, но смириться, даже если бы захотела, — не может. Падма по-прежнему хочет верить в чудеса, с равенкловским рвением и старанием выискивая их в окружающем ее мире: потому что война закончилась, она выжила, а впереди — целая жизнь. И у нее, и у Парвати. Падма хочет верить в людей и в то, что до постоянных обитателей больничных стен есть дело кому-то, кроме нее: просто этот кто-то — недостаточно талантлив, чтобы изобрести новые методы, те, что будут действовать. Падма заказывает книги с разных уголков света, гоняет сов за море к известным целителям, поднимает из архивов древние тексты (орден за участие в битве при Хогвартсе хоть на что-то годен). Она видит руническую вязь и латынь чаще, чем свое отражение в зеркале (но отражение она видеть и не хочет, а вот перед родителями стыдно, но они — поймут, потому что она вылечит Парвати); она дышит парами зелий над котлом и падает замертво почти на рассвете, за два часа до обхода, на любую свободную больничную койку.

Но проект отклоняют при первом же рассмотрении: непатентованные методы, отсутствие испытаний (для них нужно одобрение проекта) и много-много других причин, которых Падма попросту не слышит, направляя все силы на то, чтобы сдержать неконтролируемую вспышку магии. По возвращении домой Падма разбивает все зеркала.


	4. episode 0.4 // march 2007, knockturn alley

Отец натянуто улыбается, изо всех сил стараясь удержать рвущиеся с языка неудобные вопросы: Падма кожей ощущает повисшую между ними неловкость и недосказанность.

* * *

«Девочка, что же ты наделала?» — если бы он спросил, Падма бы ответила, что все сделала правильно.

«Вопиющее нарушение этических норм!» — заходится надрывным криком заведующая отделением в обведенном «квиетусом» кабинете.

«Как ты вообще могла такое сотворить! Без согласия родственников — еще ладно, но без согласия начальства!» — Падма могла бы ответить, что была в своем праве как лечащий врач (в конце концов она же должна лечить, а не накладывать раз в два дня диагностические чары, проверяя, продолжают ли функционировать процессы жизнеобеспечения организма). Могла бы, но не ответила: она еще полтора года назад поняла, что это бесполезно.

«Да половина использованных тобой заклинаний и зелий на грани запрета, не говоря уже об ингредиентах!» — а другая половина была бы запрещена, если бы о них вообще помнили — Падма об этом осведомлена куда лучше своего начальства, в конце концов сколько времени она провела с архивными источниками, вычленяя буквально по слогам каждое заклинание из древних текстов.

«Да ты хоть понимаешь, что если об этом станет известно, то тебя ждет срок?» — а больницу скандал, бесконечная череда проверок и тонны бумажного мусора, а потому, здраво рассуждая, если что и ждет Падму, так это лишение целительской лицензии (вероятно) и немедленное увольнение (почти точно). Но они не решаются даже на это, когда вместе с Орденом Седрика Падма швыряет им в лицо: «Смотрите, знаете, что это? Вы там были? Нет? А я была, и она — тоже!».

Под заявлением об увольнении по собственному желанию ровным рядом вырисовываются подписи начальства, подтверждая тем самым все написанные строки: «...несогласна с основным вектором политики госпиталя св. Мунго...», «...считаю методы лечения тяжелых пациентов устаревшими и неэффективными...», «...отсутствуют условия для профессионального развития...», «...потому прошу уволить меня по причине моего четко выраженного на то желания...», «...намерена продолжать совершенствование своих навыков и получение необходимых для профессионального роста знаний вне стен выше обозначенного учреждения...», «...применять полученные знания и навыки в сфере медицины и целительства в ближайшее время планирую в рамках частной практики...», «...целительскую лицензию сохранить».

* * *

«С тобой точно все в порядке?» — если бы отец спросил об этом, когда Падма сосредоточенно выбирала место на стене для уже вставленной в рамку и застекленной магической копии ее заявления об увольнении, она бы совершенно искренне и с нотками облегчения в голосе ответила: «Теперь все будет в порядке, папа».

Падма уходит с помпой, ни в чем не обвиненная и, по ее собственному мнению, ни в чем не виноватая. Целительскую мантию (оставленную ей в знак чего-то там — чего именно Падма понимает с трудом) она сжигает в камине в тот же вечер: впрочем, на следующее утро заполняя гардероб блузами, свитерами, рубашками и платьями одного определенного оттенка — чтобы на каждый визит в стены своего уже бывшего места работы — новое.

Падма уходит с помпой, но слухами земля полнится: змеиным шепотом расползается «…а вы слышали?», «...какой ужас!», «а ведь я знакома с ее родителями!», «никогда бы не подумала о ней такого, а ведь она училась на два курса старше меня!», — и вот уже в кулуарных разговорах Падму рядят в мантию чуть ли не темнейшей. Впрочем, дальше сплетен медсестер и пьяного шепота в полутьме на ухо это никуда не идет: даже лучшие адепты пера не могут состряпать сенсацию из сухих и будто по линейке выверенных официальных заявлений госпиталя св. Мунго: «...несомненно, уход из нашего коллектива таких талантливых целителей как Падма Патил — это потеря для всего госпиталя...», «...мы верим, что, однажды открыв для себя мир медицины, она продолжит свой профессиональный путь...», «...желаем всяческих благ и выражаем надежду на плодотворное сотрудничество в будущем...».

* * *

«Разве это разумно — открывать лавку в таком месте?» — если бы отец задал ей этот вопрос, когда на полученные от него деньги Падма выкупила половину обшарпанного двухэтажного здания в Лютном переулке, она бы сказала: «Здесь публика честнее».

На страницах даже самых захудалых газет ни строчки об «инциденте в Мунго», но Падма помнит, как шипели ядовитые змеи, свившие гнезда в темных глазницах чучел барсуков, львов и воронов. Змея — боггарт тринадцатилетней Падмы Патил — ее не пугает: ей уже давно не нужно привидение, принимающее облик самого большого страха, — достаточно взглянуть в зеркало. В змеиную же чешую, невосприимчивую к перепадам температур и косым взглядам, Падма все плотнее закутывается сама.

На дешевой ли, дорогой ли бумаге — ни одного печатного слова о Падме, зато в главном рупоре гласности Магической Британии — «Ежедневном пророке» — целый разворот, посвященный достижениям целителей госпиталя им. св. Мунго и «чудесному» исцелению (благодаря проверенным методикам) одного давно не приходящего в себя пациента.

Падма разрезает губы в ядовитой улыбке, заклинанием приклеивает статью на стену — рядом с копией заявления об уходе из Мунго — и идет встречать посетителей «Зелий от сестер Патил» (мелким шрифтом на устах клиентов: «поиск и закупка артефактов под заказ», «консультации, обследование и ведение болезни от лицензированного колдомедика Падмы Патил»): «чудесно исцелившийся» узник больничных стен, не отсидевший — отлежавший в полубессознательном состоянии — срок в десять лет, — один из пациентов и испытуемых Падмы.

* * *

— Милая, скажи, — отец, решивший наконец-то навестить Падму в ее — лавке, клинике, доме — тушуется под по-змеиному застывшим взглядом темных глаз дочери, — почему именно такое название?

— Потому что так правильно, — отвечает она.


End file.
